Camino De Oscuridad
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Atem es un joven que no muestra sus emociones ni sentimientos, Yugi es un joven alegre y muy expresivo, cuando se conocen Yugi querrá saber porque Atem es muy reservado encontrándose con una terrible realidad. -Pospuesto-
1. Sin emociones

**Camino de oscuridad**

**Capítulo 1: Sin emociones**

Estaba en la soledad de su habitación, solo observaba el cielo nocturno de esa noche en Domino, sus ojos eran de color rojizo y estaban vacíos, a la mañana siguiente tendría que asistir a una nueva escuela y sabía lo que eso significaba: seria la misma rutina de siempre ya que por mucho tiempo había estado así de escuela en escuela mudándose constantemente y a veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué tantas mudanzas? ¿Acaso eran necesarias? Y sobre todo ¿De que servía estar en tantas escuelas? Aunque esa última terminaba por no importarle ya que su hermana no le permitía entablar una relación con alguien sin importar en que ciudad pudiera estar ya que ella siempre decía que eso era lo mejor, no sentía alegría ni tristeza ni ningún sentimiento que le diera regocijo o lo hiciera sentir miserable así que simplemente le daba igual, se escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse dejando ver la figura de una mujer joven.

-Es mejor que te acuestes ya que mañana iras a tu nueva escuela.

-Escuela, eso es tan monótono.

-¿Te sientes inconforme?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Sabes que no siento nada.- su voz no denotaba ninguna emoción simplemente estaba vacía.

-Lo sé solo recuerda no debes entablar una relación con nadie.

-Ya se buenas noches Aileen descansa.

-Buenas noches Atem.- salió de su la habitación de su hermano menor.

Aileen salió de la habitación de Atem, sabía que a la mañana siguiente su hermano menor iniciaba con la misma monotonía de hace mucho tiempo.

Aileen era una joven cuya apariencia era de una chica de 20 años, de cabello rojo corto y ojos del mismo color que demostraban un gran vacío, ella era la hermana mayor de Atem y siempre le prohibía tener contacto más allá de lo necesario con alguna persona, ella se encargaba de alejar a cualquiera que quisiera entablar una relación con Atem, a veces era muy estricta con él, ella había hecho que no sintiera ninguna emoción y que siempre fuera frio diciendo que todo lo que hacía era por su propio bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un nuevo día en Domino, Atem y Aileen se habían levantado y después de desayunar ella había llevado a su nueva escuela a su hermano menor, se pararon en la puerta y antes de que entrara le dio unas últimas instrucciones.

-Ya lo sabes solo a lo que vienes tienes prohibido relacionarte con alguien.

-Lo entiendo hermana.- sin más simplemente entro a la escuela.

Aileen se quedó viendo a su hermano para después retirarse, Atem recorría los pasillos de su nueva escuela, no pensaba nada en esos momentos solo se dirigía a la oficina del prefecto para que le asignaran el salón donde tendría que estudiar, después de hablar con el prefecto fue llevado a su nuevo salón, el profesor ya estaba ahí así que el prefecto hablo con él para después retirarse.

-Todos reciban a un nuevo compañero, pasa jovencito.- Atem entro al salón.- di tu nombre a toda la clase.

-Mi nombre es Atem Takahashi.

-¿Algo que puedas decir a toda la clase sobre ti?

-En realidad no.

-Muy bien siéntate junto a la ventana.- señalando un asiento vacío.- Atem asintió y fue a hacer lo dicho, los chicos murmuraban ya que se les hacía algo extraño y las chicas murmuraban sobre lo atractivo que les parecía aquel joven de ojos rojizos, Atem escuchaba cada uno de esos murmullos pero simplemente no le importaba ya que hace tiempo le había dejado de importar la opinión de la gente sobre él.

En una parte del salón un grupo de 4 chicos habían visto a Atem sorprendiéndose del parecido que tenía con uno de los suyos, había notado esa actitud seria y fría, querían saber de él pero lo averiguarían en el almuerzo.

Las clases pasaban de manera aburrida para la gran mayoría excepto para Atem que ponía toda su atención en ello sin distraerse en nada más, pronto sonó la esperada campana para ir a almorzar, Atem guardaba sus cosas con lentitud cuando un grupo de 4 se le acerco, los vio de reojo pero no le dio importancia.

-Hola viejo te hemos estado observando y vemos que eres muy callado.- dijo un chico rubio de ojos color miel con algo de entusiasmo en su tono de voz.- ¿Te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?

-No puedo.- dijo Atem.- no lo tengo permitido.- parecía que conforme hablaba su tono de voz era más apagado como si no tuviera vida. Sin decir más salió del salón dejando a los 4 chicos confundidos.

-¿Qué no lo tiene permitido? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?- pregunto un castaño.

-No lo sé o tal vez solo es tímido y por eso dice eso ¿Qué opinas Yugi?- pregunto una chica castaña de ojos azules.

-También creo que lo dice porque es una persona muy tímida.- dijo Yugi.

-Eso creo también.- dijo su amigo Joey.- por lo que se nota le costara trabajo adaptarse.

-Sí, es mejor que nos vayamos a almorzar.- sugirió Yugi.

-Tienes razón ya tengo hambre, comida prepárate ya que ahí va Joey Wheeler.- salió corriendo del salón directo a la cafetería.

-Espérame no eres el único que tiene hambre.- Tristán salió corriendo tras Joey.

-Es mejor que vayamos tras esos dos antes de que arrasen con todo ¿Crees que si insistimos con ese chico podamos hacer que se abra?

-No lo sé Tea y la verdad me gustaría conocerlo.- ambos salieron del salón.

Yugi era una persona noble de corazón, alguien que le gustaba conocer a todo el mundo y hacer amigos y si una persona tenía problemas le gustaba ayudar en lo que se pudiera. Tenía interés de conocer a Atem ya que veía en él un gesto vacío y quería acercarse a él para saber si le ocurría algo ya que ese tipo de expresiones y miradas vacías no eran normales o si simplemente el joven era muy tímido tanto que le costaba mucho relacionarse con otras personas pero si tenía alguna clase de problema deseaba ayudarle.

Atem estaba en la cafetería de la escuela almorzando lo que su hermana le había puesto, miraba a la nada ya que lo que había ahí le parecía poco interesante, sus pensamientos eran vacíos y su gesto era de una persona que parecía estar triste aunque él no sintiera ese sentimiento.

De un momento a otro Yugi y compañía se sentaron a su lado, Atem los vio pero no le dio importancia y solo siguió centrado en lo que hacía.

-Hola de nuevo viejo ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?- pregunto Joey queriendo iniciar una conversación con Atem.

-Atem.- dijo dándole un trago a su jugo.

-Tienes un lindo nombre.- dijo la castaña.- ¿Qué es lo que haces para divertirte?

-¿Qué es eso?- volteo a ver a Tea dejándola confundida por su pregunta.

-¿Qué es qué?

-¿Qué es diversión? No conozco eso.- los 4 chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al escucharlo decir que no conocía la diversión.

-Bueno como explicarlo, diversión es cuando usas tu tiempo libre para hacer cosas que te hagan feliz, cosas que te relajen.- explico Tea, después de eso Atem miro a otro lado.

-No hago nada de eso, no sé qué es la felicidad.

-De acuerdo bueno cuéntanos de ti ¿De dónde eres?- esta vez fue Yugi el que pregunto para hacer conversación con aquel misterioso joven.

-No lo sé y no puedo decir nada ya que lo tengo prohibido.

-¿Qué tienes prohibido?- pregunto Yugi ya que eso se le hizo sumamente extraño.

En respuesta a esa pregunta Atem simplemente se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cafetería saliendo de ahí.

-Eso fue raro ya que nunca había escuchado que alguien preguntara que es la diversión o la felicidad.- dijo Joey.

-Ni yo ese chico sí que es extraño.

-Dijo que lo tiene prohibido ¿Quién se lo habrá prohibido?- se preguntó Yugi ya que para él eso no era normal.

-Lo más seguro alguien que no quiere que hable.- dijo Tristán.

Los 4 chicos se quedaron en la cafetería almorzando pero Yugi no se dejó de preguntar ¿Quién le prohibiría hablar de sí mismo? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué? No había nada de malo en hablar de uno mismo a menos que hubiera algo que ocultar, aquello lo intrigaba mucho así que investigaría.

Atem había ido a los patios traseros de la escuela cerca de las áreas verdes, recorría aquel lugar al cual parecía que casi nadie iba, en su recorrido solo observaba las flores y los árboles que allí había, vio un árbol que era bastante grande y se sentó bajo su sombra y se quedó con la mira al frente sin hacer ni decir nada más; sus pensamientos eran vacíos y su mirada expresaba ese vacío. Así se quedó por un buen rato sintiendo en la piel la brisa que soplaba en ese día hasta que escucho el sonido de la campana anunciando que las clases se reanudaban así que levantándose se sacudió el polvo que le pudo haber quedado y se dirigió a su salón, cuando llego simplemente se sentó observando la ventana sin hacer ninguna otra acción.

Yugi y sus amigos entraron al salón viendo que Atem tenía su vista puesta en la ventana pero no le pusieron atención excepto Yugi ya que de reojo lo observaba, se preguntaba ¿Por qué Atem le llamaba tanto la atención? Entendía que el joven no tenía el interés de conversar sobre cualquier tema, de hablar de sí mismo y mucho menos de hacer una amistad con él o sus amigos y a pesar de todo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta: era porque tenía mucha curiosidad por saber sobre aquel joven solitario de mirada vacía.

Las clases seguían su curso normal y Yugi seguía observando a Atem ya que por alguna razón no le había podido quitar la mirada de encima, mirada que Atem podía percibir así que solo volteo un momento a donde estaba sentado Yugi quien de inmediato desvió la mirada hacia su libreta después de eso Atem regreso a concentrarse en sus estudios dándole igual si lo veían o no. Sonó la campana anunciando que las clases habían llegado a su fin, todos salieron para dirigirse a sus hogares, Atem lo hizo un poco apresurado y salió corriendo del salón.

-¿Por qué habrá salido tan apresurado?- pregunto Joey.- sí que se comporta de manera muy extraña.

-No lo sé pero lo quiero averiguar, nos vemos después chicos.

Yugi se despidió de sus amigos y fue tras Atem ya que quería preguntarle algunas cosas, cuando estaba en la puerta logro alcanzarlo.

-¡Oye Atem!- al escuchar su nombre volteo pero no se detuvo, caminaba lento a comparación de cuando salió del salón, al ver que Atem no se detenía Yugi se apresuró para alcanzarlo.- oye te estoy hablando.- no hubo respuesta así que Yugi se puso frente a él para cortarle el paso.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme a comer un helado o pasear por el parque de Domino, me gustaría mucho conocerte mejor.- antes de poder dar una respuesta se escuchó una voz muy conocida para Atem.

-¡Atem!- al escucharla dirigió la mirada a donde se había escuchado, Yugi volteo al escuchar esa voz viendo a una chica acercarse.- oye creí que fui muy clara cuando dije nada de entablar relación con alguien.- eso le pareció extraño a Yugi pero decidió presentarse.

-Hola mi nombre es…

-No me interesa quien seas.- su tono de voz era de enfado.- no te acerques a mi hermano.

Sin decir más tomo a Atem de la mano y lo jalo bruscamente, Yugi noto la forma en que se lo llevaba y que él no oponía resistencia ni siquiera se quejaba, vio como bajo la cabeza como si estuviera resignado a ser tratado de esa manera.

-¿Por qué su hermana le prohíbe relacionarse con las personas?- se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía aquella escena hasta que ambos chicos desaparecieron de su vista, en esos momentos sus amigos se acercaron a donde estaba Yugi.

-Oye Yugi ¿Quién era esa chica?- pregunto Joey ya que había visto aquella escena.

-Creo que es la causante de que Atem sea de esa manera ¿Vieron lo que paso?

-Sí, apenas cruzabas palabras con el cuándo esa chica se acercó y se lo llevo de esa manera muy brusca ¿Quién es ella en realidad?- pregunto Tea.

-Por lo que dijo es su hermana mayor y por lo que note ella no le permite relacionarse con nadie lo que no se es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le prohíbe a su hermano tal cosa? Será mejor que nos vayamos amigos.

Los 4 chicos se alejaron de la escuela tomando camino a la fuente de sodas de la ciudad. Por su parte cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente Aileen soltó a Atem que solo se quedó callado.

-Creí que me habías entendido.- dijo Aileen en un tono que denotaba enfado.

-Solo se acercó a preguntarme algo no quiere decir que ya entable una relación de amistad con ese chico o sus amigos.- subió su mirada notándose el vacío en sus ojos.

-Menos mal, no quiero que le hables a ese chico solo si llega a ser necesario.

-Si hermana.- comenzó a caminar a casa seguido por Aileen que no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hermano menor.

-(Pensando: ¿Quién será esa molestia? Pude notar que insistía mucho en hablar con Atem ¿Qué es lo que quiere con él? Bueno en realidad no importa ya que si se le acerca de nuevo me las pagara, no dejare que nadie se le acerque)

Al pensar en aquello su mirada mostro mucha furia, estaba decidida a alejar a todo el mundo de Atem y de ella misma. Caminaron a casa sin cruzar más palabras en el camino.

En la fuente de sodas Yugi seguía pensando en lo ocurrido fuera de la escuela, pensaba muchas cosas sobre aquella chica y sobre Atem ya que noto como había bajado la mirada en señal de resignación era como si el no tuviera voz ni voto, sin decir nada se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

-Lo siento amigos debo de irme ya que tengo que pasar al trabajo de mi madre para ir a comer además de que quiero preguntarle algunas cosas.

-Está bien Yugi te veremos más tarde.- dijo la castaña, Yugi solo sonrió y sin decir más solo comenzó a caminar hacia el trabajo de su madre.

-Necesito que mi mamá me asesore en esto.- se dijo a sí mismo.

Deseaba tener respuestas y antes de juzgar a alguien necesitaba informarse bien sobre un tema y solo su madre podría darle esa asesoría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lectores estoy de regreso iniciando mi segundo año en este sitio con mi nueva historia y aunque el capítulo no sea muy largo espero que sea de su agrado, de hecho ya había subido este capítulo pero al releerlo me di cuenta que me apresure mucho en la trama y que di a revelar mucho de lo que pasa en el primer capítulo así que lo borre y esta es la corrección, espero que les guste; ahora las interrogantes del día: ¿Por qué Aileen se empeña en alejar a todo el mundo de Atem? ¿Qué ocultara detrás de esa actitud? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué Atem no expresa sus sentimientos y emociones? ¿Qué creen que este pasando detrás de aquella actitud? Descúbranlo en los siguientes capítulos, mando un agradecimiento a todos los que me han apoyado y leído en todo lo que he escrito eso me anima muchísimo para continuar n.n.

Nuevamente me tendrán aquí ya que me tarde dos semanas sin haber escrito nada pero ya retomare mi ritmo y tendrán los capítulos semanalmente como siempre, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	2. Alma vacía

**Camino de oscuridad**

**Capítulo 2: Alma vacía**

Aileen y Atem iban llegando a su hogar el cual era una casa apta para una familia pequeña la cual Aileen rentaba, Atem se acerco a la puerta para entrar pero antes escucho a su hermana decirle unas cuantas palabras.

-Atem debo regresar a trabajar así que quiero que estés en la casa nada de querer salir a algún lado, has tus deberes de la escuela y prepara de comer yo vendré como a las 8 de la noche.- el tono de la pelirroja era de enfado al parecer no había olvidado lo anterior así que Atem solo miro a Aileen con esa mirada muerta que lo caracterizaba y solo asintió sin decir una sola palabra para después entrar.- te veré más tarde.

Aileen cerró la puerta detrás de Atem poniéndole seguro para asegurarse que no saliera, ella había cerrado bien todas las salidas y las ventanas así su hermano menor estaría en casa sin la oportunidad de salir a ningún lado.

Atem solo miro la puerta para después dirigirse a la sala y se sentó sacando sus libros y cuadernos de la escuela para comenzar a hacer las tareas que le dejaban los diversos maestros de la escuela Domino y se centró solo en eso; para cuando termino se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo no solo para el sino para su hermana ya que cuando regresara del trabajo tendría hambre, sabía que uno de sus deberes era tener la comida lista así que reviso el refrigerador y vio que había pescado, vegetales, huevos entre otras cosas.

Decidió preparar el pescado haciéndolo frito con algo de arroz que ahí había, cuando termino de prepararlo comió algo y después de lavar lo que había ensuciado solo se limitó a ver por la ventana observando con detenimiento el exterior pero no podía salir ya que su hermana siempre lo dejaba encerrado ya que la pelirroja no confiaba en nadie en lo absoluto así que la mejor medida para ella era dejarlo encerrado totalmente solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por su parte Yugi iba llegando a lo que parecía ser un hospital, había un letrero que decía Centro Psiquiátrico Domino así que entro, el guardia de seguridad lo conocía así que lo dejo pasar no sin antes saludarlo.

-Buenas tardes pequeño Yugi.- saludo el guardia de una manera cortes.

-Buenas tardes señor Takuma.

Sin cruzar más palabras Yugi entro y se dirigió a uno de los consultorios que es donde su madre trabajaba. Abrió la puerta y vio que ella estaba con un paciente, al ver a su hijo le hizo una seña con la mano dándole a entender que debía esperar así que Yugi se sentó en una de las sillas a esperar. 10 minutos después el paciente salió y Yugi entro a ver a su madre.

-Hola mi pequeño ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Bien mamá.- Zora pareció detectar que el tono de su hijo era algo apagado pero no presiono sabía que Yugi le diría si algo malo le pasaba.

-Qué bueno ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?- Yugi asintió, Zora se quitó la gabardina blanca que traía puesta dejándola en su silla y ambos salieron dirigiéndose al restaurante que quedaba a una cuadra de ahí.

Una vez estando en el restaurante se sentaron, un mesero se les acerco pidiendo sus órdenes ambos comerían fideos con albóndigas, tomarían agua natural y de postre un pastel de chocolate, una vez tomada la orden el mesero se dirigió a la cocina para que prepararan dichas órdenes. Una vez que les trajeron la comida ambos comenzaron a comer, era un silencio absoluto hasta que Yugi decidió hablar.

-Oye mamá ¿Qué sabes sobre las personas que son maltratadas?- esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Zora.

-¿Personas maltratadas? ¿Por qué la pregunta hijo?- se extrañaba que Yugi preguntara algo así.

-Es que me dio curiosidad mamá ¿Cómo reconozco el maltrato hacia una persona?

-Bueno si es maltrato físico serian golpes, hematomas y contusiones que se presentan en el cuerpo, una nutrición y estado de salud deficiente, si a una persona se le hace un estudio se le encontraran fracturas no reportadas en distintas zonas del cuerpo.

-Interesante mamá (pensando: el no parecía presentar esas cosas) ¿Y si se trata de un abuso psicológico? ¿Cómo se puede detectar?

-Por lo general la persona presentara depresión, baja autoestima, aislamiento, ausencia permanente de respuesta a las señales de interacción afectiva de la persona, sentimientos de inferioridad, mucha desconfianza hacia personas conocidas o desconocidas, hay muchos síntomas ¿Por qué de repente te interesas en estos temas?

-Como dije me dio mucha curiosidad.- aun no quería decirle a su madre sobre su nuevo compañero ya que quería estar seguro.- (pensando: creo que Atem sufre mucho pero no lo dice) y ¿Qué me puedes decir de un abusivo? ¿Cómo se puede reconocer a una persona abusiva?

-Sí que estas muy curioso el día de hoy bebe; bueno el abusivo es la persona que usa la violencia como medio para controlar y dominar a otros ejerciendo un gran poder sobre la víctima ya sea que la domine por medio de agresiones físicas, verbales, sexuales, etc. Hay muchas formas de abuso no solo la física.

Yugi escuchaba atentamente y recordaba la actitud de Aileen, la manera de llevar a su hermano menor y la mirada vacía en Atem que para Yugi presentaba una gran resignación, lo más seguro Atem le temía a su agresora y por ello se comportaba así.

-El abusivo ¿Aísla a su víctima de todos?

-Claro eso es parte del poder que ejerce sobre la víctima.

-Sabes todo eso es muy interesante (pensando: ella se veía como una abusiva por su manera de comportarse) gracias por la información mamá.- Yugi le dedico una sonrisa a su madre para después seguir comiendo.

-(Pensando: ¿En qué asunto te estas metiendo hijo? Ya que tu no me preguntas cosas solo porque sí)

Zora miro a su hijo ya que se le hacía extraño que le preguntara sobre abusadores y victimas de abuso, sabía que tenía algo entre manos solo que no lo diría por ahora le daría tiempo a Yugi para que se decidiera a contar la verdadera razón por la cual pregunto aquellas cosas.

Mientras comía Yugi recordaba las palabras de Aileen cuando llego por Atem _"creí que fui muy clara cuando dije nada de entablar relación con alguien"_ sin duda alguna quería tener al joven aislado, que no se relacionara con nadie y Atem como víctima sumisa hacia caso y obedecía a todo lo que su hermana le impusiera sin refutar.

-(Pensando: quiero ayudarte Atem ya que no tolero ver a alguien en el estado en el que tu estas solo debo ser cauteloso en lo que hago sino podría terminar perjudicándote, veré más de cerca tu comportamiento en los próximos días)

Madre e hijo terminaron de comer, Zora pago la cuenta y se dirigió nuevamente al trabajo mientras Yugi se dirigía a casa pensando en las cosas que su madre le había dicho, deseaba con el alma poder ayudar a Atem pero debía actuar cautelosamente o podría enfurecer a Aileen de quien no dudaba que arremetería contra él o su hermano menor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Atem estaba en su habitación solo que en vez de estar recostado en la cama estaba tirado en el piso abrazándose a sí mismo mirando a la nada, sus pensamientos eran vacíos y tal vez lo eran porque el mismo era una persona vacía sin nada que le diera una pizca de emoción a su vida, por un momento le paso por la mente el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido cuando su hermana llego por el a la escuela.

-Aileen.- pronuncio en voz baja el nombre de su hermana.- ¿Por qué?

Solo dijo eso antes de cerrar sus ojos y seguir en el piso ya que no quería levantarse de ahí.

El tiempo seguía su curso y la noche cayó sobre Domino, eran las 8:10 de la noche y Aileen llego a su casa, puso la llave en la perilla de la puerta quitando el seguro entrando a su hogar. Lo primero que busco con su mirada era a su hermano y al no verlo en los alrededores de la sala fue a buscarlo a su habitación donde lo encontró sentado con la mirada baja.

-Ahí estas por un momento creí que te habías salido.- Atem solo negó sin dirigirle la palabra.- ¿Hiciste tus deberes tanto de la casa como de la escuela?- esta vez asintió cosa que exaspero a Aileen.- ¡Contesta cuando te hable! No estas mudo como para solo asentir y negar con la cabeza.- al decir esas palabras tomo a Atem del rostro con brusquedad y lo obligo a subir su mirada haciendo que la encarara.

-Hice mis deberes.

-Está bien.- lo soltó de la misma manera brusca.- ¿Ya comiste?

-Si prepare pescado y arroz espero que sea de tu agrado.- su tono de voz era muy apagado.

-Muy bien iré a comer algo ya que hoy fue un día muy pesado y cuando regrese quiero verte acostado, nada de estar mirando por la ventana quiero que te duermas.- salió de la habitación casi azotando la puerta.

Atem solo se limitó a mirar hacia el marco de la puerta de su habitación para después meterse a la cama, sabía que no debía hacer enfadar a Aileen en especial si llegaba cansada e irritable, cuando se metió a las cobijas cerro sus ojos rojizos.

Después de 20 minutos Aileen regreso a la habitación de su hermano menor y después de asegurarse que realmente estaba dormido y que no fingía salió a ver un rato televisión ya que estaba muy estresada y quería algo para quitar ese estrés.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una nueva mañana en Domino había llegado, Atem se levantó desde temprano y después de colocarse su uniforme preparo el desayuno, después bajo Aileen también arreglada con unos pantalones acampanados de color negro y blusa de manga larga de color blanco, después de desayunar con Atem se dispuso a llevarlo a la escuela, cuando llegaron en la entrada Aileen le dio unas últimas instrucciones.

-Espero que realmente me hagas caso en esta ocasión ya que no quiero encontrarte hablando con alguien de nuevo ¿Entendiste?- Atem asintió.- ¡Que me contestes cuando te hable y mírame! No quiero que solo asientas o niegues a lo que te pregunte.

-Si hermana.- Atem entro a la escuela sin decir más y Aileen solo lo observaba cuando se dio cuenta que alguien se le acercaba: era el mismo chico del día anterior.

-Ese chico es un problema.- decía de una manera enojada mientras observaba con detenimiento al ver como Yugi se le acercaba nuevamente a Atem.

-Buenos días Atem quería preguntarte…

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Aileen a lo lejos.

-¡VE A TU SALON! ¡AHORA!

Atem salió corriendo al escuchar la voz de Aileen mientras Yugi solo volteo viendo a aquella chica con los brazos cruzados, su mirada era de furia pura cosa que si llego a impresionar y atemorizar a Yugi quien decidió mejor marcharse ya que esa mirada de parte de Aileen era muy intimidante.

-(Pensando: ¿Por qué se empecina a hablar con mi hermano? Como sea debo alejarlo ya que si no va a causarme muchos problemas, no quiero que vaya a descubrir…).- sacudió la cabeza ya que solo de pensarlo la hacía enojar aún más.

Después de observar más decidió retirarse ya que debía ir a trabajar. Yugi llego al salón y vio a Atem mirando a la ventana así que decidió nuevamente acercársele.

-Hola Atem.- pero el ignoro por completo a Yugi.- se ve que tu hermana tiene muy mal carácter o simplemente no amaneció de buen humor.- pero Atem volvió a ignorarlo ya que no tenía el interés de conversar con Yugi.

Al ver que no iba a sacarle una sola palabra a Atem decidió ir a su lugar donde minutos después llegaron sus amigos y lo saludaron.

-Buenos días Yugi ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto su amigo rubio muy entusiasta.

-Bien amigos aunque con un escalofrió recorriéndome aun el cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Tea.

-Me topé con la mirada fría de la hermana de Atem les juro que me impresiono mucho es muy amenazadora.

-Nos la topamos cuando íbamos a entrar se veía que estaba muy enojada, una chica tan linda como ella no debería enojarse.- dijo Tristán ya que al verla de cerca le pareció una chica muy atractiva.

-Tal vez lo sea pero no creo que sea una buena persona apenas me le acerque a Atem cuando le grito y el salió corriendo.

-Vaya con esa chica.- dijo Joey quien fue a donde estaba Atem.

-Hola de nuevo viejo sabes no creo que debas pasarte el resto de tu vida solo así que ven con nosotros a platicar.- Atem le dirigió una mirada rápida a Joey para después bajarla al piso ignorando a Joey por completo.- ¿Me estas escuchando? Te estoy hablando.

No volvió a recibir respuesta de parte de Atem así que mejor opto por regresar a donde estaban sus amigos ya que él se desesperaba muy rápido cuando alguien no le contestaba.

Entro el primer profesor: historia, Atem estaba muy concentrado en las clases ignorando el entorno a su alrededor para cuando sonó la campana para el receso solo guardo sus cosas y salió del salón. Yugi les pidió a sus amigos que lo acompañaran ya que estaba empeñado a conocer a aquel joven que lo más seguro sufría mucho en silencio.

Lo vieron sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol con los ojos cerrados era como si estuviese durmiendo, Yugi se sentó a lado de Atem quien al sentir su presencia solo volteo a verlo.

-Hola de nuevo veo que hoy no trajiste almuerzo así que te invito del mío.- traía una bolsa con al menos 4 sándwiches así que le ofreció uno a Atem quien solo lo miro para después voltear a otro lado.- ¿No quieres?- no hubo respuesta.

En eso Joey se había exasperado ya que siempre que le hablaban y el simplemente no respondía

-Oye estamos intentando ser amables contigo pero tu simplemente no quieres ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Por qué eres así?- en respuesta a esas preguntas Atem se levantó.

-Nada.- solo dijo eso para salir corriendo de ahí.

-Bien hecho tarado hiciste que se fuera haznos un favor y la próxima vez no hables.- dijo Tristán dándole un zape en la cabeza a Joey sacándole un chichón.- o mejor aún usa tu cerebro la próxima vez.

-Mejor cállate Tristán.

-Ya basta par de bobos.- dijo Tea jalándoles las orejas a ambos antes de que se dieran de zapes entre ellos. Vio que Yugi estaba muy pensativo.- ¿Qué te ocurre Yugi?- pregunto ya que vio a su amigo ver en dirección a donde se había ido Atem.

-Creo que el sufre en silencio y no dirá nada.- dio un suspiro resignado.

Por su parte Atem había ido a la azotea de la escuela observando el paisaje solo estaba absorto en eso sin decir ni hacer nada hasta que una pregunta paso por su mente y esa era ¿Por qué? No sabía porque comenzaba a sentir curiosidad sobre el comportamiento de Yugi.

-Tal vez sea lo primero que sienta en mucho tiempo.- en esos momentos un dolor de cabeza lo invadió y aunque este era leve si era molesto así que solo se sentó abrazando sus piernas, así se quedó todo el receso esperando a que aquella molestia pasara.

El receso termino y Atem se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a su salón, ya no sentía aquel dolor aunque parecía que su mirada había muerto aún más. Para cuando entro al salón solo se recargo en su asiento.

Yugi y sus amigos entraron y lo vieron recargado en su asiento, a Yugi era a quien más le daba tristeza ver a una persona en ese estado y no se le hacía justo ya que debería estar lleno de vida y no parecer un muerto ambulante.

Las clases se reanudaron y como siempre Yami solo estaba absorto a eso mientras Yugi no le podía quitar la mirada de encima, quería hablar con él, convivir pero Atem simplemente no se prestaba a eso.

El tiempo siguió su curso hasta que las clases terminaron, Atem guardo sus cosas y con suma calma salió del salón. Yugi vio a sus amigos quienes guardaron sus cosas para salir tras él y hacer que hablara, lograron alcanzarlo en el portón de la escuela así que Yugi se acercó rápidamente colocándose a un lado de Atem, cuando iba a hablarle Atem acelero su paso y al mirar al frente vio la razón: Aileen estaba ahí y Atem llego lo más rápido que pudo a lado de ella

Aileen tomo a su hermano de los hombros y le dirigió a Yugi una mirada llena de odio para después señalarlo y pasar su dedo por su cuello dándole a entender que eso era una amenaza. Después ambos hermanos se fueron; los amigos de Yugi se colocaron junto a él.

-¿Vi bien o esa chica te amenazo con señas?- dijo Joey impresionado al ver ese gesto de parte de la pelirroja.

-Yugi creo que ya no deberías intentar hablar con Atem por lo que se ve ella es capaz de hacer cualquier locura.- dijo Tea estando preocupada.

-Creo lo mismo que Tea viejo se nota que ella es muy agresiva.

Más Yugi no les contesto ya que no sabía qué hacer, quería hablar con Atem pero por lo que se notaba Aileen no lo permitiría así que solo se quedó ahí parado en compañía de sus amigos.

Por su lado Aileen miraba a Atem con su mirada que antes era de enojo parecía que esta había entristecido.

-Atem ¿Sabes porque ese chico insiste en hablar contigo?

-No lo sé.- contesto con la mirada en el piso.

-No me gusta esa persistencia pero no dejare que nos moleste ya que el representaría una amenaza para nosotros.

Ambos siguieron su camino sin dirigirse más palabras, en esos momentos parecían un par de desconocidos. Aileen ideaba un plan para asegurarse de que Yugi no se entrometiera más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, las interrogantes del día son: ¿Qué es lo que Aileen no quiere que Yugi descubra? ¿Realmente será lo que Yugi está pensando sobre la realidad de Atem? ¿Qué es lo que planeara Aileen para que Yugi no siga insistiendo en hablar con Atem? Imagínenlo mientras se descubre todo n.n. Mando un agradecimiento a aquellos que se toman unos minutos para leer en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Ayumi Yami Motou, Chiyo Asakura, 3liiza luniita, Nyu-Nono, Alice2Nekoi, Kayra Isis, Neptune Black y Bastet Yugi Motou gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews. Sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo con más misterio. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
